Kaikki Muuttuu
by FinnishTMNT
Summary: Novelliversio Teini-ikäiset mutanttininjakilpikonnat 03-09 sarjan ensimmäisestä jaksosta. Kun pienten tappajarobottien lauma tuhoaa mutanttikilpikonnien kodin, Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello ja Michelangelo joutuvat eroon mestaristaan ja saavat kohdata New Yorkin katujen vaarat. Samalla he sotkeutuvat ikiaikaisiin voimiin ja herättävät tietämättään salaperäisen pahuuden huomion...


Täydenkuun aikaan New Yorkin yö oli erilainen kuin muulloin. Silloin kelmeä valo heitti sivukujille syvät varjot, joihin kätkeytyi monta salaisuutta. Pimeä oli silloin tavallistakin mustempaa; sitä saattoi lähes koskettaa. Varjoihin piiloutui paljon, mutta vielä enemmän kätkeytyi paikkaan, johon edes kuu tai aurinko ei nähnyt. Sinäkään iltana taivaalta tuijottava kuu ei nähnyt muuta kuin viemärin kannen. Kuunvalo lankesi mustaan kanteen, jonka alle kätkeytyi New Yorkin salaisuuksista suurin.

Jos joku olisi nostanut viemärin kannen, hän olisi nähnyt tikkaat, jotka laskeutuivat monta metriä sivukujan alle. Tikkaiden alta lähti monta tunnelia, jotka kaikki kulkivat eri suuntiin ja haarautuivat kymmeniä kertoja. Jos joku olisi kuitenkin osannut valita reiteistä oikean, hän olisi matkannut sitä pitkin syvälle maan sisään. Hän olisi ylittänyt kolme jätevesiallasta, kulkenut läpi hylätyn metroaseman ja noussut putkirivistöä pitkin pienelle luukulle. Luukun avaamiseksi piti työntää kätensä tunnistimeen, mutta vaikka joku olisikin löytänyt tiensä näin pitkälle, tähän hän jäisi, sillä kenelläkään tunnetussa New Yorkissa ei ollut sellaista kämmentä, joka olisi sopinut tunnistimen painaumaan.

Kenelläkään tunnetussa New Yorkissa ei nimittäin ollut kolmisormista kämmentä.

Luukun takana ei ollut muuta kuin pimeyttä ja vanha tunneli. Mutta jos tunnelia kulki pidemmälle, löysi pian itsensä paikasta, josta vuosisadan tarina alkoi.

Paikasta, jossa salaisuus majaili.

* * *

Pimeän lävistävä kipinä syttyi liekkiin. Kynttilän sydän loimusi kuin majakka, valaisten tunnelia ja pakottaen kaikkialla vallinneen pimeyden kerääntymään niin tiheiksi varjoiksi, että niihin olisi voinut pukeutua. Kynttilä liikkui, ja niin liikkuivat varjotkin, kunnes ne olivat juuri sopivissa asemissa illan harjoitusta varten. Liekki näytti nyt varsin heiveröiseltä varjoisassa tunnelissa ja se etsi voimaa heijastumalla sitä katsovista viisaista ja valppaista silmistä.

"Nyt, poikani", sanoi kynttilää pitelevä hahmo, joka istui polvillaan keskellä lattiaa, "nyt harjoittelemme kahta ninjan tärkeintä ystävää maailmassa. Hiljaisuutta ja näkymättömyyttä. Varjot ovat ninjan kumppaneita ja antavat voimaa, kun taas valo on pettäjä, joka antaa ilmi. Hankkiutukaa siis eroon valosta. Miten sammutatte tämän kynttilän paljastamatta itseänne?"

Kynttilää pitelevä hahmo jäi odottamaan pimeään. Oli hiljaista... ja sitten...

Vaimea rasahdus. Muuta ei tarvittu, ja hahmo kyyristyi salamannopeasti maahan peittäen kynttilän varjolta, joka lensi hänen ylitseen ja mäjähti huudahtaen päin vastapäistä seinää.

"Äänekästä, Donatello", hahmo sanoi hymyillen. Samassa pimeydestä ilmestyi toinen varjo, joka syöksyi lähemmäs. Yhä lattialla istuva hahmo teki pienen mutta tarkan liikkeen, ja lähestyvä varjo horjahti ohitse, läjähti toverinsa päälle ja huudahti hänkin.

"Kömpelöä, Michelangelo."

Kolmas varjo syöksyi pimeästä, mutta hahmo oli valmiina ja kyyristyi jälleen. Varjo hyppäsi hänen ylitseen ja laskeutui pari metriä hänen eteensä, puoliksi kynttilän valossa ja puoliksi pimeän syleilyssä. Varjon suu oli irveessä kun hän muristen loikkasi uudelleen kohti hahmoa, joka mitään sanomatta väisti, jolloin kolmas varjo lensi suoraan kahden muun joukkoon.

"Huono idea, Rafael", hahmo totesi tyynesti.

Mitä hän ei kuitenkaan nähnyt, oli että suoraan hänen yläpuolellaan avautuivat silmät. Ääntäkään päästämättä neljäs varjo pudottautui alas katosta. Kuului vain terän sivallus, ja samassa kynttilä katkesi kahtia, sen yläosa jäi miekkaan, jonka terä heijasti tulen loimun, ja samassa neljäs varjo puhalsi kynttilän sammuksiin.

Valonsa menettänyt hahmo nousi ja väänsi seinällä olevasta pääkytkimestä, jolloin tunneliin levisi kirkkaus.

"Loistavaa, Leonardo."

Jos tunnelissa olisi tuolloin ollut joku ulkopuolinen, hän olisi valojen sytyttyä saanut luultavasti sydänkohtauksen. Sillä kynttilää pidellyt hahmo oli rotta, suuri, kaksijalkainen rotta, joka oli pukeutunut ruskeaan pukuun ja piteli oikeassa kädessä puista kävelysauvaa. Neljä varjoa, yksi rotan vieressä ja muut kolme kasassa seinää vasten, olivat kilpikonnia. Ihmisen muotoisia, kaksijalkaisia ja lihaksikkaita kilpikonnia, joista kukin piti kasvoillaan eriväristä naamiota ja kantoi käsissään asetta.

"Kiitos, mestari Tikku", sanoi Leonardoksi kutsuttu kilpikonna, jolla oli päässään sininen naamio ja käsissään katana-miekat. Hän hymyili ja kumarsi rotalle.

"Ei taas!" huudahti yksi kasassa makaavista kilpikonnista. Hänellä oli punainen naamio ja aseenaan kaksi sai-tikaria. Hänen nimensä oli Rafael. "Open lemmikki löi meidät taas maan rakoon!"

"Tekisit enemmän harjoituksia, laiskuri!" Leonardo vastasi. Rafael nousi ylös ja ärisi kiukkuisena.

"Miksi me edes harjoittelemme näkymättömyyttä?" kysyi Donatello. Hän otti tukea puisesta bo-sauvastaan, nousi seisomaan ja suoristi violetin naamionsa.

"Niin", lisäsi oranssia naamiota ja nunchakuja kantava Michelangelo. "Mehän olemme jo valmiiksi piilossa, kun elämme täällä viemärissä!"

Mestari Tikku peitti väsyneenä silmänsä kämmenellään ennen kuin vastasi. Hänen poikansa kävivät samassa polvilleen ja kuuntelivat hiljaa mestarinsa sanoja. "Poikani, jos haluatte ninjoiksi, harjoittelette kovemmin. Teidän on opittava pysymään näkymättömissä. Polkunne elämässä tulee olemaan vaikea. Maailma ei tule olemaan teille ystävällinen. Pinnalla asuvat eivät voi ymmärtää teidän erilaisuuttanne. Siksi teistä on tultava varjosotureita – ninjoja. Vain siten te..."

Tikku vaikeni. Heitä ympäröivien seinien takaa kumpusi vaimea jyrinä, joka voimistui ja tuli koko ajan lähemmäksi. Samassa lattia alkoi täristä. Katosta tippui pölyä. Kilpikonnat nousivat jaloilleen ja tähyilivät ympärilleen.

"Mistä tuo tulee?" Tikku kysyi.

"Maanjäristys!" Michelangelo henkäisi.

"New Yorkissako? Tuskin!" Donatello vastasi.

"Katsokaa!" huudahti Leonardo. Hän osoitti heidän edessään olevaa seinää, johon ilmestyi murtumia, jotka levisivät kovaa kyytiä täyttäen pian koko seinän. Kilpikonnat ja rotta siirtyivät kauemmas, ja samassa koko seinä romahti kasaan. Syntyneen aukon hämärästä ilmestyi joukko kummallisia otuksia: jonkinlaisia pieniä robotteja, joilla oli kaksi mekaanista jalkaa, pieni ruumis, valtavat metallileuat ja hohtavalta silmältä näyttävä keltainen anturi otsassa. Nuo koneet – mitä ikinä olivatkaan – olivat ilmeisesti jyrsineet tiensä suoraan kiven läpi heidän luokseen!

Kilpikonnat vetivät aseensa esiin. "Mitä ihmeen värkkejä nuo ovat?" Leonardo kysyi.

"Aivan sama. Ne ovat täällä luvatta!" sanoi Rafael. Hän loikkasi huudahtaen eteenpäin ja iski tikarinsa erään robotin pään läpi. Muut robotit louskuttivat pelottavia leukojaan ja lähtivät kipittämään hyökkääjää kohti.

"Varo!" Michelangelo huusi ja riensi veljensä avuksi ruhjoen pikku robotteja lommoille nunchakuillaan. Myös Donatello ja Leonardo liittyivät taisteluun runnoen ja sivaltaen robotteja kappaleiksi. Ne olivat kokoonsa nähden erittäin pippurisia ja yrittivät purra metallileuoillaan kaikkea mihin vain ylettyivät. Niitä oli myös erittäin paljon.

"Leo – koppaa!" Michelangelo huusi ja heitti robotin kohti veljeään, joka löi sen miekallaan kahtia. Hänen vieressään Donatello kohotti sauvansa korkealle ja iski sen maahan, mukanaan robotti, joka oli yrittänyt purra puun poikki hampaillaan. Rafael

sinkoili paikasta toiseen ja jokainen hänen tielleen joutunut robotti oli kohta palasina tai makasi maassa tikarin lyömä reikä päässään. Mestari Tikku taisteli hieman syrjemmällä käsitellen kävelysauvaansa kuin nuijaa. Yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä hän lakaisi kolme kimpussaan ollutta robottia sivuun ja löi sitten neljännen päähän kunnon kraatterin.

Heillä kaikilla oli kädet täynnä, joten he eivät ehtineet kajota niihin robotteihin, jotka muiden hyökätessä jyrsivät tunnelin tukipilareita ja seiniä kuin leipää. Pian tunnelin seinät muistuttivat reikäjuustoa. Ja samassa...

RRRYTIN!

Tunnelin katto ei kestänyt enää, vaan luhistui alas.

"Varokaa!" Leonardo huusi veljilleen ja vetäisi Rafaelin pois putoavien lohkareiden alta. Kivimurskaa ja lohkareita satoi alas valtavan jyrinän saattelemana ja pian ilma oli sakeana pölystä. Suuret lohkareet murskasivat huonekaluja ja robotteja alleen, samalla kun pikkukivet rummuttivat lattiaa. Kilpikonnat perääntyivät nurkkaan, suojasivat kasvonsa käsillään, sulkivat silmänsä ja odottivat. Kun tunneliin lankesi hiljaisuus, he uskalsivat jälleen katsoa.

Koko katto ja puolet länsiseinästä oli sortunut. Haljenneet vesiputket suihkivat vettä ilmaan ja katkennut sähköjohto riippui liaanin lailla siitä valtavasta aukosta, joka oli joskus ollut katto. Pölyn laskeutuessa kilpikonnat alkoivat lähestyä valtavaa rojuvallia, joka tukki nyt heidän tiensä.

"Se oli lähellä", Donatello henkäisi.

"Hetkinen!" Leonardo oli pysähtynyt. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja hänen silmänsä suurenivat. "Missä mestari Tikku on?"

Muutkin katsoivat ympärilleen. Heitä oli vain neljä. Missä oli heidän senseinsä?

"Mestari Tikku!" Rafael huusi. Ei vastausta.

"Hän jäi varmaan vallin tuolle puolelle", Donatello tuumi. "Ellei hän sitten jäänyt sen alle..."

"Ei!" Leonardo huudahti. Hän kiipesi kivenlohkareiden ja hajonneiden huonekalujen yli vallin luo ja huusi siinä olevaan reikään: "Mestari Tikku! Mestari Tikku! Kuuletko sinä minua?"

"Tuo on turhaa", Rafael totesi. "Ei hän kuule sinua tuon kasan läpi."

"No keksi sitten itse jotain parempaa!" Leonardo tiuskaisi.

"Hei – odottakaa!" Donatello kaivoi mietteliäänä esiin konnakännynsä ja alkoi näpytellä näppäimiä.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Leonardo kysyi ällistyneenä.

"Soitan hänelle. Toivottavasti hän on kunnossa..."

Kilpikonnat kerääntyivät Donatellon ympärille. Henkeään pidätellen he odottivat. Kännykkä hälytti. Ja hälytti. Sitten hälytysääni vaikeni ja tilalle ilmestyi näpyttelyn ääni ja mestari Tikun mutina: _"Miten tähän vastataan? Haloo? Haloo? Typerä vehje..."_

Valtava helpotus levisi Leonardoon, joka nappasi puhelimen veljeltään. "Mestari Tikku? Oletko kunnossa? Ööh.. ei tarvitse painaa mitään. Sinä vastasit jo."

Langan toisessa päässä tuli hetkeksi hiljaista. _"Leonardo, mitä ikinä nuo robotit ovatkaan, ne ovat onnistuneet murtamaan suojamme. Meidän pitää lähteä. Tapaamme liitoskohdassa lähellä South Pointia."_

Donatello käveli sen rojukasan luo, jonka paikalla oli joskus ollut kerrossänky. Hän siirsi sängyn vääntynyttä metallikehikkoa ja löysi etsimänsä patjan alta. Se oli hänen ruskea välinelaukkunsa, joka sisälsi kaiken hänelle tarpeellisen – muun muassa viemärikartan, joka tuli nyt enemmän kuin tarpeeseen.

"Jos menemme Sout Conduityn tunneliin", hän sanoi karttaa tutkinen, "se vie meidät tapaamispaikalle."

"Tavataan siellä, mestari", Leo sanoi ja sulki kännykän.

* * *

Asiassa oli, kuten he pian saivat tietää, vain yksi mutka: robotittien jäljilta myös South Conduity oli romahtanut umpeen.

"Ei voi olla totta!" Leonardo huudahti nähdessään valtavan seinämän, joka tukki tunnelin. "Emme voi jatkaa, emme voi palata. Mitä me nyt teemme?"

"Minäpä kerron", Rafael sanoi ja osoitti tikkaita tunnelin sivussa. "Me menemme ylös."

"Maanpinnalle? Ei todellakaan!"

"Ei ole vaihtoehtoja, Leo", Don huomautti.

Leo pohti ankarasti ja sanoi sitten: "No hyvä on. Mutta menemme alas seuraavasta viemärikaivosta, onko selvä? Eikä mitään pelleilyjä! Me emme saa tulla nähdyiksi, ihan kuin Tikku sanoi."

"Joo joo, me tajusimme sen jo tuhat kertaa sitten", Rafael sanoi ja kiipesi tikkat ylös. "Tulkaa!"

He nousivat tikkaat ylös, siirsivät viemärin kannen ja astuivat yksi kerrallaan pinnalle. Yö oli leuto ja täysikuu paistoi taivaalla. Onneksi yö näytti rauhalliselta.

Varovasti ja varjoissa pysytellen he lähtivät ylittämään katua. Skootterin ajaessa ohi he syöksyivät pimeään ja pysyttelivät paikallaan, kunnes oli jälleen turvallista edetä. Don, Raf ja Mikey näyttivät innostuneilta päästyään raikkaaseen ulkoilmaan ja pois viemärin ikuisesta hämärästä, mutta Leonardo ei voinut yhtyä heidän iloonsa. Hän piti jatkuvasti vahtia, eteni äänettömästi hiipien ja yritti muuttua näkymättömäksi piiloutumalla jokaiseen vastaantulevaan varjoon.

"Äh, älä viitsi, Leo!" Michelangelo huudahti. "Ei täällä ole ketään!"

Leo mulkaisi veljeään. "Etsitään nyt vaan se viemärikaivo."

"Tuolla!" Rafael osoitti heitä vastapäätä olevalle sivukujalle. "Mennään."

He ylittivät kadun niin huomaamattomasti kuin osasivat. He pääsivät kujan puoleiselle jalkakäytävälle, kun äkkiä...

"Piiloon!" Don huudahti, ja he piiloutuivat pysäköidyn auton taakse. Tietä pitkin ajoi panssariauto, joka pysähtyi ja peruutti sivukujalle – ja täsmälleen viemärikaivon päälle.

"Upeaa", Raf mutisi. "Taas kerran kävi kilpparin tuuri."

Panssariauton ovet avautuivat, ja ulos astui kolme miestä, jotka katosivat viereiseen rakennukseen. Heidän mentyään Rafael loikkasi piilostaan ja kyykistyi auton viereen. Kuten hän arvelikin, sen oikea takarengas oli täsmälleen viemärikaivon kannen päällä. Se ei siirtyisi mihinkään.

Rafael turhautui tästä älyttömästä takaiskusta niin paljon, että potkaisi auton kylkeä. Huono ajatus, sillä nyt hän joutui kiukkunsa lisäksi hillitsemään myös halunsa huutaa kivusta, joka nyt tykytti hänen varpaissaan.

"Hyvin ninjamaista, Raf", Leonardo huomautti tympeästi.

"Kita kiinni. Auttakaa minua siirtämään tämä."

Muut nousivat piilopaikasta, mutta samassa kuului lukon kilahdus, kun viereisen rakennuksen ovi aukesi. Muut kyykistyivät takaisin piiloon ja Rafael, jolla ei ollut muutakaan piilopaikkaa, loikkasi auton takaosaan. Rakennuksesta astuivat ne samat kolme miestä – paitsi että nyt he kantoivat kolmea painavan näköistä kassia. Nauraen he heittivät kassit auton takaosaan ja paiskasivat ovet kiinni. Yksi heistä paineli oven koodilukkoa, joka naksahti umpeen. Sitten miehet nousivat autoon ja ajoivat pois, Rafael jumissa auton takaosassa.

"Meidän pitää vapauttaa Rafael!" Leonardo huudahti.

"Katolle!" Donatello huusi. He loikkivat ketterästi paloportaat ylös ja säntäsivät katon reunalle. Auto kaarsi hyvää vauhtia poispäin kujalta ja suuntasi itään.

"Voimme ehtiä heidän edelleen", Leonardo sanoi.

"Jos juoksemme lujaa", Donatello päätti. Molemmat pinkaisivat juoksuun ja loikkasivat katolta seuraavalle.

"Voiko muulla tavoin juosta?" Michelangelo kysyi sännätessään veljiensä perään.

* * *

Tikku astui ulos tunnelista ja seisahtui. Hän seisoi nyt South Pointin reunalla. Yksin.

"Ah, vanha liittymäkohta. Mutta missähän poikani ovat?" hän kysyi ääneen, kuin pyytäen vastausta kylmiltä kiviseiniltä. Ei ollut hänen poikiensa tapaista olla myöhässä – varsinkaan näin vakavassa tilanteessa.

Sekunnin jyrinä oli ainoa varoitus, ennen kuin lattia äkkiä murtui. Tikku perääntyi seinää vasten. Lattiaan sortui kaksi suurta aukkoa, joista pilkisti kaksi keltaista valoa. Tikku tunsi nämä valot liiankin hyvin.

Hirviörobotit nousivat aukosta leukojaan louskuttaen. Ne käänsivät päänsä rottaan ja lähtivät sitten yhtä aikaa lähestymään häntä. Tikku kohotti kävelykeppinsä. Samassa aukosta kapusi vielä kolme muuta robottia. Ne piirittivät hänet nopeasti ja kävivät sitten hyökkäykseen. Yksi niistä puraisi hänen pukunsa helmaa ja sai samassa tuiman iskun rotan ruoskamaisesta hännästä. Kaksi yritti loikata Tikun kimppuun, mutta yksi kepin heilautus riitti lennättämään ne seinään. Muut kaksi kiertelivät saalistaan varuillaan, yrittivät sitten iskeä ja päätyivät romukasoiksi toveriensa kanssa.

Tikku laski kävelysauvansa ja tarkisti nopeasti, ettei yksikään robotti ollut enää toimintakykyinen. Sitten hän siirtyi tutkimaan robottien jättämiä valtavia aukkoja. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miten robotit saattoivat tehdä leuoillaan sellaista tuhoa kovalle kivelle. Kaiken lisäksi robotit näyttivät keskittyvän tukirakenteisiin, sillä nämäkin reiät oli jyrsitty niin, että ne heikensivät huomattavasti liitoskohdan lattian lujuutta.

Tuskin oli tämä havainto ehtinyt tavoittaa Tikun aivot, kun heikentynyt lattia äkkiä antoi periksi. Koko kammio mureni palasiksi ja sortui alaspäin robottisilppu ja rotta mukanaan. Tikulle olisi varmaan käynyt huonosti, ellei hän olisi ollut ninjutsun mestari. Hallitsemalla tasapainonsa täydellisesti hän onnistui pysymään suuren lohkareen päällä ja hyppäämään oikeaan aikaan sivussa olevaan putkeen, joka kaarsi jyrkästi alaspäin kuin liukumäki, mutta loiveni loppua kohden riittävästi, että vanha rotta ei syöksynyt hallitsemattomasti putken päästä vastapäiseen seinään, vaan kieri ulos ja laskeutui jaloilleen.

Pölyjä puvustaan pudistellen Tikku tarkasteli ympäristöään. Hän oli joutunut uuteen, tuntemattomaan tunneliin, jonka päässä oli suuri oviaukko. Hän lähestyi sitä ja kun hän näki, mitä aukon takaa paljastui, hän oli pudottaa kävelykeppinsä hämmästyksestä.

* * *

Panssariauto pysähtyi viimein tehdasalueen kujalle, jota reunusti puinen katos. Matkustajat hyppäsivät ulos autosta ja katosivat viereiseen rakennukseen. Yksi heistä, lihava ja julmannäköinen nuori mies nimeltä Tankki, jäi vahtiin auton etuosaan. Hyvä niin, sillä jos hän olisi kävellyt auton taakse, hän olisi nähnyt sen takaosassa loukussa viruvan mutanttikilpikonnan, jonka raivosta punehtuneet kasvot olivat jo miltei samaa sävyä hänen punaisen naamionsa kanssa.

Kolahdus kujan perältä hätkähdytti Tankin, joka kohotti pitelemänsä pesäpallomailan lyöntiasentoon. Varjoihin pälyillen hän lähestyi äänen suuntaa, kun äkkiä joku koputti häntä olkapäähän.

"Hei, ei tämä ole parkkipaikka. Tässä lippusi – ja tässä sakkosi!" Michelangelo sanoi ja potkaisi miestä lujaa rintaan. Suuri mies kaatui rymisten maahan, löi päänsä ja jäi tajuttomana makaamaan.

"Kaunista, Michelangelo", sanoi Leonardo, joka hyppäsi katokselta veljensä viereen.

"Ei, vaan ninjamaista", Mikey korjasi naurahtaen.

Donatello loikkasi veljiensä viereen. "Hoidetaan nyt vain Raf ulos tuolta."

Hän alkoi näpertää sähköisen koodilukon kanssa samalla kun Leo vartioi. Mikey sen sijaan työnsi naamansa takaosan ikkunaan ja nauroi Rafaelille, joka hakkasi ovea ja käski veljiään päästämään hänet ulos.

"Mitä oikein sanot, Raf? Ei kuulu! Voisitko puhua kovempaa", Mikey ärsytti.

Kului viisi minuuttia, ennen kuin lukko viimein kilahti auki. Donatello ja Leonardo perääntyivät, kun Rafael hyökkäsi ulos autosta ja karkasi suoraa päätä Michelangelon kimppuun. Veljekset törmäsivät ja kierivät yhtenä jalkojen ja kilpien vyyhtinä seinää vasten.

"Mikä kuumapää", Leonardo tuhahti. Samassa hän ja Don kääntyivät katsomaan kujan päähän. Kumpikin veti aseensa esiin. "Raf, tuohon ei ole nyt aikaa."

"Ja miksi ei?" kysyi Raf, joka piteli veljeään niskalenkissä.

"Koska emme ole yksin", Mikey pihisi.

Seitsemän, ehkä kymmenen miestä lähestyi heitä. He olivat kaikki pukeutuneet jengipaitoihin, huiveihin, raskaisiin saappaisiin ja pitivät rannerengasta, johon oli kaiverrettu lohikäärme. Sama kuvio oli kirjattu purppuralla jokaisen paitaan. Miehet kantoivat myös aseita: pesismailoja, kettinkejä, lankkuja ja epäilystäkään: he olivat katujengiläisiä.

"Katsokaa noita!"

"Onpa typerät puvut!"

"Ei nyt ole Halloween!"

Jengin johtaja, pitkä, sinitukkainen keltaiseen trenssiin pukeutunut mies, astui eteenpäin pyörittäen uhkaavasti pitkää puista mailaa. "Nyt saatte, pellet, selkäänne! Purppuralohikäärmeitä ei nolata. Ainakaan missään kilpikonnapuvuissa."

_Hän on väärässä_, Leonardo ajatteli. _Ei meillä ole pukuja._

Jengiläiset lähtivät hyökkäykseen. Kilpikonnat tekivät samoin. Lyhyen hetken ajan katu täyttyi taistelun melskeestä. Mutta melu laantui pian ja kilpikonnat seisoivat kujalla jaloissaan joukko lyötyjä jengiläisiä, jotka nousivat pian jaloilleen ja säntäsivät karkuun johtaja etunenässä.

"Noh, se oli helpompaa kuin luulin", Donatello totesi.

"Toivottavasti heitä on lisää. Minä vasta lämmittelin", Raf uhosi.

Kuin vastauksena Rafin puheeseen kujalle lankesi joukko pitkiä varjoja. Kilpikonnat kohottivat katseensa ja näkivät katoilla joukon hahmoja, jotka piirtyivät kuuta vasten. Hahmot olivat kaikki mustaan pukeutuneita ja heidän naamionsa liehuvat tuulessa.

"Ovatko nuo... ninjoja?" Leonardo kysyi tyrmistyneenä. Samassa hahmot loikkasivat alas ja laskeutuivat kujalle. Niitä oli 30, ja ne muodostivat tiukan piirin kilpikonnien ympärille. Silloin he huomasivat, että suuri osa hahmoista kantoi miekkoja, bo-sauvoja, tonfia, hanboja ja muita perinteisiä japanilaisia aseita. Nämä hahmot olivat ilmiselvästi ninjoja.

"Olkaa valmiina", Leo varoitti veljiään, mutta Rafael nauroi ja totesi: "Tästä tulee hauskaa!"

Vieraat ninjat hyökkäsivät. He iskivät lujaa ja saivat nopeasti kilpikonnat erilleen toisistaan. Kuusi kävi Donatellon päälle, jolloin hän loikkasi heidän ylitseen, veti sauvansa kilpeään vasten poikittain ja teki nopean piruetin, joka veti ninjoilta jalat alta. Kaksi säilytti tasapainonsa, ja Don löi heidät maahan. Hänen hämmästyksekseen he kuitenkin nousivat ketterästi ylös ja kävivät uuteen iskuun. Nämä ninjat olivat selvästi kovaa tekoa!

Kolme ninjaa iski Rafaelin kimppuun molemmilta sivuilta ja takaa. Raf pysytteli paikallaan ja väisteli ninjojen iskuja, potkuja ja lyöntejä. "Hieno potku. Upea tuplalyönti. Hei, tiedättekö tämän?" Hän jännitti jalkansa ja kiersi ruumistaan, jolloin hän iski kaikki kolme ninjaa kerralla kanveesiin.

Rafaelista vasempaan teräs kalahteli, kun Leonardo iski miekkojaan yhteen kahden ninjan kanssa. Vaikka hän olikin loistava miekkamies ja osasi taistella molemmilla käsillään samaan aikaan, nämä ninjat antoivat pelottavan vastuksen. Hän sai lyötyä toisen kimpustaan ja loikkasi katoksen päälle, mutta toinen loikkasi perässä, ja seinää pitkin ketterästi juosten saavutti Leon. Samassa toinen vihollinen ilmestyi katolle, ja äkkiä Leonardo huomasi olevansa jälleen vastatusten kahden vihollisen kanssa.

Aivan Leon alapuolella neljä ninjaa löi päin Michelangeloa, joka väisteli, kiersi, iski ja potki ketterästi vihollistaan, pysyen samalla sopivan etäisyyden päässä heidän tonfistaan. Hyvin tähdätty potku hoiti ensimmäisen, toinen sai nunchakun viuhuvasta puusta päähänsä, kolmas kaatui napakkaan lyöntiin ja neljäs vajosi maahan saatuaan toverinsa tavoin maistaa Mikeyn nunchakujen voimaa. Mikey alkoi jo nauttia touhusta, kun äkkiä jokin suuri lensi häntä päin ja suisti hänet päin kujalla yhä seisovaa panssariautoa.

"Niillä on shurikeneja", Donatello mutisi hänen päältään ja viittasi heittotähden tekemään haavaan olkapäässään.

"Nouse päältäni", Mikey käski ja auttoi veljensä ylös. "Luuletko, että voitamme, vai saammeko vain todella kilpeemme?"

Don oli aikeissa vastata, mutta joutui samassa kiskaisemaan veljensä auton oven taakse suojaan, kun tusina heittotähtiä viuhui ilman halki ja kilahti yksi toisensa perään oveen. "Kysy sitten, kun olemme voitolla, Mikey!"

Samaan aikaan katoksella Leo taisteli henkensä edestä, kun ninjoja loikki katolle yhä enemmän ja enemmän. Hänen kimpussaan oli jo viisi, ja lisää tuli koko ajan. Nuo viisi edellä mainittua pitelivät häntä jo satimessa ja kävivät päälle silkalla joukkovoimalla. Leo rimpuili ja jännitti voimansa äärimmilleen yrittäessään vapautua vihollisen otteesta, sai viimein vasemman jalkansa vapaaksi ja potkaisi yhden ninjan pois kimpustaan. Tällä tavoin hän vapautti myös toisen jalkansa, ja nyt kun hänellä oli vastassaan enää kolme vihollista, olivat mahdollisuudet jälleen hänen puolellaan. Kolme ripeää iskua, ja kolme ninjaa putosi tajuttomina alas katolta. Leonardo loikkasi niiden perään ja laskeutui panssariauton viereen, Michelangelon eteen. Myös Rafael liittyi heidän seuraansa ja kysyi: "Kuinka paljon näille oikein pitää lyödä järkeä päähän?"

"Niin", Mikey vahvisti, "ne vain hyökkäävät."

"Nyt on varasuunnitelman aika", Leo totesi. "Donatello?"

Hänen veljensä makasi poikittain auton lattialla ja näpräsi kojelaudan johtojen kanssa. "Melkein valmis, Leo", hän sanoi ja yhdisti viimeiset kaksi johtoa keskenään. Kuului jyrähdys ja moottori heräsi eloon.

"Tämä bussi lähtee", Don ilmoitti ja tarttui rattiin.

"Tule, mennään!" Leo huusi Rafille. Muut hyppäsivät auton takaosaan ja Don iski lusikan pohjaan. Renkaat ulvoen auto ampaisi liikkeelle ja kurvasi pois kujalta, jättäen vielä pystyssä olevat ninjat nielemään pölyä ja roskia, jotka lensivät ilmaan auton kolhaistessa jätelavaa.

"Hyvin ajettu Don!" Mikey hihkaisi. "Siis kilppariksi ilman korttia."

"Hei, ajanko nätisti – vai tehokkaasti?"

"Haluatko nähdä nättiä?" Rafael kysyi ja nappasi yhden niistä laukuista, jotka jengiläiset olivat jättäneet takaosaan. "Katsopa tätä!"

Mikey ja Leo kumartuivat katsomaan. Raf avasi laukun. Sen sisällä oli valtava määrä setelinippuja. Eivätkä ne todellakaan olleet mitään pikkurahoja.

"Jokin sanoo minulle, että nämä rahat tuskin kuuluivat niille jengiläisille", Leo totesi.

"Mitä väliä sillä on?" Mikey huudahti. "Me olemme rikkaita!" Hän alkoi kerätä rahoja, mutta lopetti nähtyään isoveljensä harvinaisen ankaran katseen.

"Rahat eivät ole myöskään meidän, Michelangelo", Leo sanoi ja nappasi laukun. "Me palautamme nämä poliisille."

"Tuolla on partioauto", Don sanoi ja jarrutti. Tien laidassa oli parkissa poliisiauto, jossa kaksi konstaapelia mutusti donitseja ja siemaili kahvia. Don ajoi aivan heidän autonsa viereen ja Leo ja Raf nakkasivat rahalaukut poliisiauton konepellille.

"Pitäkää näistä huolta", Leo huikkasi vielä panssariauton kiihdyttäessä poispäin.

"Seuraava pysäkki: viemäri", Don ilmoitti ja painoi kaasua.

* * *

Tehdaskadun liuska oli tarpeeksi laaja, jotta auto mahtui siitä kulkemaan, ja sitä kautta pääsi suoraan viemäriin. Sitä kautta matka South Pointiin kesti kymmenen minuuttia, joten kello oli jo miltei puolenyön kun auto viimein pysähtyi liitoskohdan suulla. Mestari Tikku, joka istui odottamassa keskellä lattiaa, tuskin kohotti kulmaansa nähdessään poikiensa astuvan ulos raskaasta panssariautosta. Tällaiset kummalliset seikat olivat hänelle tuttuja.

"Mestari Tikku!" veljekset huusivat yhteen ääneen ja riensivät halaamaan mestariaan. Tämä vastasi nauraen heidän tervehdykseensä. "Kyllä, kyllä, minäkin iloitsen näkemisestänne!"

"Mestari Tikku, tänään tapahtui kaikenlaista" Leonardo henkäisi.

"Niin, niin. Voit kertoa siitä myöhemmin, Leonardo, mutta ensin... vien teidät kotiin."

Tikku lähti kävelemään kohti valtavaa aukkoa lattiassa. Hänen poikansa katsoivat toisiaan hivenen huolestuneina.

"Kotiin?" Michelangelo toisti.

"Ei ole kotia. Robotit tuhosivat kotimme, muistatko?" Rafael kysyi.

Tikku hymyili salaperäisesti. "Ei huolta, poikani, ei huolta. Uskon löytäneeni ratkaisun asunto-ongelmaamme. Seuratkaa minua, poikani." Hän loikkasi kuiluun ja kilpikonnat näkivät hänen katoavan sivuputkeen.

"Noh, kuulitte mitä hän sanoi", Leonardo tuumasi ja loikkasi mestarinsa perään.

"Seuraa johtajaa", Donatello totesi lyhyesti ja hyppäsi isoveljensä perään.

Michelangelo astui kuilun reunalle. "Cowabung -"

"Älä edes yritä!" Rafael naurahti ja tyrkkäsi veljensä alas.

"Ei tuo naurata!" kuului Mikeyn huuto alhaalta.

"No kylläpäs", Raf mutisi ja hyppäsi viimeisenä kuiluun.

Putken päässä veljekset seurasivat mestariaan, joka käveli kohti tunnelin suuta.

"Ei millään pahalla, sensei, mutta asunto ei näytä kovin kummoiselta", Mikey huomautti.

Tikku pudisti päätään. "Katso sydämelläsi, Michelangelo, älä silmilläsi. Ja tule tänne katsomaan."

Veljekset seurasivat Tikkua tunnelin suulle.

"Vau!" he huusivat yhteen ääneen.

Se oli valtavan suuri, kolmikerroksinen kammio, joka oli kuusitoistakulmion muotoinen. Sen seinät olivat oranssinkeltaiset, kun taas lattiapinnat ja seinillä kiemurtelevat geometriset kuviot olivat sinisiä. Seinistä lähti suuret tukipilarit, jotka kannattelivat koko kammion kiertävää kielekettä. Korkea katto oli kupolin mallinen. Joka puolella oli oviaukkoja, joista pääsi muualle rakennelmaa. Keskellä lattiaa oli veden täyttämä syvennys.

Tikku ja kilpikonnat astuivat peremmälle.

"Tästä voi kehitellä vaikka mitä!" Don huudahti.

"Ja mikä määrä huoneita!" Mikey hihkaisi ja kiipesi pilaria pitkin kielekkeelle. "Tämä huone", hän osoitti oviaukkoa vieressään, "on minun. Ja tuo alapuolella oleva myös!"

"Näette poikani, että muutos on hyvästä." Tikku totesi.

"Emme voi väittää vastaan, mestari Tikku", Leo vastasi.

"Hyvä." Tikku asettui istumaan kammion suun vieressä olevalle lohkareelle. "Ja nyt te neljä siivoatte vaihteeksi. Paikka on likainen."

Käskyä seurasi välittömästi neljän mutanttikilpikonnaveljeksen nurina, joka oli ensimmäinen niistä äänistä, jotka asettuisivat asumaan sen kodin sisälle.

Vastaukseksi protestointiin Tikku vain myhäili tyytyväisenä.

He olivat jälleen kotona.

* * *

Viemäreissä vallitsi toivo uuden kodin löytymisestä, mutta korkealla New Yorkin kattojen yläpuolella, suuren pilvenpiirtäjän huipulla, toivo oli menetetty.

Kuuman saken höyry kieppui ilmaan levittäen juoman tuoksua pöydän takana istuvan pitkän ja kapeakasvoisen miehen ympärille. Miehen mustien hiusten ja kalvakkojen kasvojen kehystämät tummanharmaat ja kylmät silmät tuijottivat säälittä niiden edessä lattialla matelevaa miestä, joka aneli armoa.

"Herra... mieheni... menetimme auton... ja rahat. Mutta... ne hyökkäsivät! Jotkin... karatesammakko-otukset, ne – ne yllättivät meidät. Ei ollut mokamme!"

"Riittää!" kalpea mies käski ja viittasi kädellään miestä vaikenemaan.

"Minä lupaan, herrani, en koskaan petä teitä enää!"

Kalpea mies nousi seisomaan. Japanilaiseen tyyliin sisustetun huoneen hämäryydestä huolimatta hän näki selvästi edessään matelevan miehen. Hän oli pukeutunut keltaiseen trenssiin, jonka etumusta koristi purppurainen lohikäärme. Miehellä oli silmiinpistävät hiukset: ne olivat siniset.

"Tiedän", kalpea mies virkkoi kylmällä äänellä. "_Sinä_ et petä minua. Enää..."

Mies poimi pöydältään metallisen hansikkaan, jonka kämmenselästä nousi kaksi pitkää terää, jotka kohosivat kämmenselän yli. Mies asteli polvillaan olevan miehen eteen, veti kammottavan hansikkaan vasempaan käteensä ja kohotti kätensä.

"Ei herra... älkää!"

Silmissään kylmä ja säälimätön katse kalpea mies iski kädellään, ja armon aneleminen lakkasi teräksen viiltoon. Kuului raskas tömähdys, jonka jälkeen hiljaisuus lankesi huoneeseen, josta puuttui kokonaan toivo.


End file.
